


Nightmares

by Bitterbluecity3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbluecity3/pseuds/Bitterbluecity3
Summary: Marinette woke up with a start, her eyes shooting open realizing it was just a dream, Adrien was okay it was only a dream of the illusion Volpina made her see. Her eyelids become heavy again but every time they closed, even for a millisecond, all she could see was Adrien falling.Ladybug and Chatnoir both recently have been having dreams of past akumas, future akumas, and the chances they are exposed as superheroes.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re bluffing it's another illusion!” Chat yelled to Volpina.

“You wanna bet on that?” she sneered. Her hand slowly letting go of Adrien’s wrist until he was released from her grasp.  
Marinette couldn’t hear but feel in her throat the shriek of her yelling “No!” reaching out to save him.

Marinette woke up with a start, her eyes shooting open realizing it was just a dream, Adrien was okay it was only a dream of the illusion Volpina made her see. Her eyelids become heavy again but every time they closed, even for a millisecond, all she could see was Adrien falling. Marinette looked at her alarm clock and had actually woken up about 10 minutes before her first of many alarms.  
Sighing she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the image away.

“Another bad dream?” Tikki asked softly flying over to sit on her pillow.

Marinette sighed and gave the kwami a small smile. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry Tikki, it’s just a dream,” she said with a sigh getting up. As she got ready she reminded herself that Adrien was safe and Volpina was just another akuma who was gone. Throughout her time as Ladybug, Marinette slowly got accustomed to dreams of past akumas and all the other parts of being Ladybug, both good and bad. The bad ones though, they were the things you see for days the second you close your eyes. The arrows of Dark Cupid piercing Alya and Chat but instead of altering emotions they were just arrows going through the hearts of her friends. Her mother and father floating away in bubbles, knowing they were lost. The many times Chat had taken a hit for her but never recovered. Each dream left Marinette exhausted, covered in cold sweat and the images left always in the back of her mind.   
Once she finished putting her signature pigtails in place she took a last look in the mirror, the cover-up she had applied did a good enough job for the ever-increasing bags under her eyes. She grabbed her bag as Tikki flew in and headed down to breakfast. 

“Good moooorning maman.” Marinette yawned.

“Good morning Marinette, awake early again? What ever will you do with all this time to actually sit and eat your breakfast?” Her mother teased with a smile putting a muffin on a plate for her daughter.

“Yeah…. Well, I just thought I should try not to be as late so I don’t get in trouble.” Marinette said with a small smile to make light of the situation.   
After she finished her breakfast she got her bag and headed out to school. When she got to her classroom it was mostly empty except for Nathaniel in the back working in his sketchbook, (the one with the hair and her boyfriend) and she had passed Kim and one other guy running or something).   
Marinette placed her bag on the table with the softer side up and put her head down to rest her eyes. Her body felt so heavy from lack of sleep, she should have grabbed a coffee before she left. She wished that these dreams would stop so that she could just get a good night's sleep for once. Slowly the classroom’s volume slowly increases and she heard someone sit down next to her.

“Hey girl, you okay?” Alya’s smiled slightly but her eyes looked worried. Marinette picked up her head from her bag and moved her head around to get the stiffness out of her neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just didn’t sleep to well last night.” She responded turning to the blond head staring at her.

“A-Adrien! Hi, w-when did you get here?” her voice went up a tad, she hadn’t heard any movement in front of her while she rested her eyes. He seemed a bit startled and rubbed the back of his head.

“I got here like 5 minutes ago but I didn’t want to be too loud since you looked so tired.” He said with a soft smile that made Marinette’s heart pound. She felt her face begin to warm up then remembered why she was so tired.

“T-thanks, that was kind.” She said quietly looking back at her bag.

“No problem, I hope you sleep better!” he said with another smile that helped her remember what was real and what wasn’t. It was just a dream, he was fine and he’s right there. 

“Damn Marinette, you’ve really outdone yourself this time!” Nino said as he sat down next to Adrien.

“What are you talking about Nino?” What did she do this time? Not sleep?

“Your designs! Those bags under your eyes are quite impressive!” He joked trying to cheer up his friend.

“Thanks, I worked really hard on them, worked on them most last night.” She responded. To her surprise Adrien started laughing, she had forgotten he was listening to her and felt her face blush again. She felt a nudge from Alya who was giving her an approving look that she made him laugh.  
By that time the teacher had walked in and the class started quieting down.

She honestly didn't know how she made it through the day without falling asleep sitting up. She did, however, zone out often and was scolded by the teacher which made Chloe snicker. The day was mostly uneventful after that. Marinette was just ready to get home and take a nap.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette and Chat Noir flew across the city looking out for anything out of the ordinary for their Tuesday patrol. It was as if she were on auto-pilot checking always and swinging from building to building, lost in thought of the haunting images that had plagued her dreams lately, Adrien falling, Chat Noir and her Miraculous’ being taken, the city finding out it is her underneath the mask and being so ashamed, they just kept coming and coming. She finished her side and sat down waiting for Chat. She looked out on the city in exhaustion not a single thought in her head just a pure zoned out moment of exhaustion.

“Ladybug!” Marinette jerked suddenly at the loud call coming from next to her. 

“Gah! Chat you don’t have to yell I’m right here” She said a tad irritated. He sat down cautiously next to her.

“Are you okay?” He said turning to her with a serious look in his eyes she rarely saw.

“What makes you ask?” She turned her head back looking at the city.

“I came up to you and said your name 3 times and only when I shouted you heard me, you’ve been really zoned out the past couple patrols… But you never answered me, are you ok?” Chat said propping one leg up turning to full on face her. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were far away.

“Do you…. Ever have dreams?” She said quietly. Chat gave her a surprised look and looked out towards the city, his ears drooping slightly responding a bit above a whisper.

“Yeah… I think I know the kind of dreams you’re talking about…” Marinette looked over towards her partner, his eyes unseeing the city before him but the images he most likely saw in a dream.

“How often do you get them?” she whispered as she pulled her legs up towards her and wrapped her arms around them.   
Chat sighed,   
“It depends, for me it can be right after an akuma attack or just randomly. My…” he paused and closed his eyes.

“The worst dream I ever had was two days after Animan… it was the dinosaur, but it-” His voice was barely above a whisper 

“it was so much… so much worse…” Marinette’s eyes widened with the implications of what could have been an extremely gruesome moment. Her heart was pounding and throat hurt slightly from the emotions. She reached over to Chat and grabbed onto his hand, his eyes flying open but otherwise unmoving. Marinette took a deep breath,

“I’m right here kitty and I won’t ever do anything like that again... Without telling you first” She said with a faint smile, he turned to face her with a sad smile. Marinette turned back towards the city, still holding Chat’s hand.

“I’ve been having them more lately…. Since Volpina they’ve gotten worse…” Chat’s hand tightened on hers.

“I’ve met the boy she held captive as both a superhero and a civilian…” Ladybug couldn’t tell that Chat’s heart stopped right when she said that, he had actually met Ladybug and they were both without the mask!? His brain going to every interaction he could possibly think of.

“I hear him beg me to help him…. Then I see her drop him. Some nights I’m spared and I wake up before he hits the ground…. Other nights…” She trailed off, somehow a single tear appeared and slipped out onto her. 

Marinette slowly looked at Chat Noir who was looking at her with such an emotion that looked like a mix of surprise, pain, determination, confusion, and such sadness. Without words, the two moved closer together and embraced one another.   
Chat wanted more than anything to just be able to say, ‘I’m right here My Lady, I’m okay and I know you would catch me.’  
The two stayed there for quite some time, eventually with Marinette’s head resting on Chat’s shoulder and his head atop hers, fingers linked back together after their embrace. They sat there for a while just being in each others presence is calming. Chat, however, was thinking at a million mile an hour trying to process both the seriousness of the conversation but also the fact they met before. They knew they had to get going though once a faint beeping noise brought them back. Marinette raised her heavy head from Chat’s shoulder and sighed.

“I guess that's my cue to leave.” She stood up slowly and helped Chat stand too.

“Thank you, Chat.” She said looking up into his green eyes. With a soft smile, he raised his hand to cup her face and kissed her on her forehead. Chat thought to himself there will be another night to make a move and kiss her but tonight is for comfort. 

“Anytime My Lady.” After another beep, Marinette pulled away with a faint blush across her cheeks.

“Goodnight Mon Minou,” She said before disappearing into the night back to her home. Chat stood there for a minute before heading back to his empty house for the night.

When Marinette got home she was exhausted, physically and emotionally. As Tikki flew out of her earings she went and hugged her Chosen's cheek.

“You okay, Marinette?” Tikki asked quietly.

“Yeah, Thanks, Tikki, I’m exhausted I feel a bit better.” 

Marinette sighed as she changed into her pajamas. It was a bit upsetting but also comforting at the same time to hear that Chat's dreams were affected by fighting akumas. As her head hit the pillow it hit her that they should figure out a way to contact each other so if one had a bad dream they could call or text the other. The idea itself isn’t so complicated but how would they communicate? Texting they would have to share their phone numbers, emails might be too slow if they forgot to check their email. There is probably an app they could use exclusively to message each other on that also does phone calls. She would have to remember to tell Chat that next time they saw each other. With the comfort of the thoughts of her partner and the mental and physical exhaustion, Marinette easily fell into a dreamless sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up after the third alarm, not quite oversleeping since it was the third out of six she made. 

“Good night's sleep?” Tiki asked with a smile.

“Yeah, actually I feel well rested! Well, well-rested enough that I won't be zoned out all of physics.” As she got ready she noticed the bags under her eyes were less intense but still put a bit of coverup on them anyways. She went downstairs and had breakfast with her mother again then headed to school. 

When she walked in Adrien was sitting there on his phone but once she walked by he looked up with a smile.

“Hey, Marinette! You look like you’re feeling better!” Marinette could feel her heart pounding, he actually remembered she was tired yesterday and specifically told her to feel better!

“T-Thanks, I did actually sleep really well.” She smiled remembering her conversation with Chat and knowing someone could be there and understand. An odd feeling struck her at that thought, she didn’t really know what or why but it made her confused because it was something she normally felt for Adrien but it was different. 

“That’s good to hear” Her heart was fluttering, she wanted to keep talking, she could face akumas and these dreams but not the boy she liked? 

“H-how was your night?” She managed to say. Adrien’s face lit up but suddenly his eyes darkened and moved to the floor, he kept his model face on but she immediately noticed the change.

“It was good! I got to catch up with a friend.” Marinette was worried what could cause that look in his eyes.

“Yeah? Is everything o-okay?” Adrien’s head snapped up looking confused.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Oh no maybe she didn’t see something maybe he just zoned out or-or maybe he didn’t realize how much he gave away?

“I-I don’t know you looked happy at first but then it looked like y-you were thinking of something?” She stuttered regretting starting this conversation, feeling her chest tightening worried about everything. To her surprise, Adrien’s face relaxed and he had a sympathetic smile.

“It’s ok, I’m just a bit worried about my friend, they are working through some things and I’m just a bit worried, but thank you,” he said genuinely. Her heart swelled at this boy with such a big heart who was so worried about his friend.

“N-no problem” she blushed, she hoped his friend was ok, she understood working through things. At that point, Alya and Nino walked in talking not even noticing their two other friends until they sat down.

“Hey Alya” Marinette said to her best friend with a sly smile, Alya shut her mouth with a slight blush and shove to Marinette.

“Hey, anyways what were you two talking about,” Alya said trying to get Marinette to talk more with Adrien. Marinette, however, didn’t want to put a spotlight on Adrien's problems and spoke up first.

“Just small talk you know how our day was yesterday, and stuff.” Adrien’s face softened and he gave her a small smile as a thank you for not having to go into his problems again.  
________________

When Thursday night approached Marinette had figured out an app for Chat Noir and a username for him to contact her by.

“Good evening My Lady.” Chat said with his usual swaggering walk but she could see when he was closer the swagger didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m doing pretty good thank you.” She said with a genuine smile which got her a big Chat grin.

“Good, I was worried about you the past two days…” He said sheepishly, something she was not used to seeing. Her heart thumped in a way she wasn’t used to with him. Since it was dark out neither could see the others faint blush.

“Thank you, you don’t have to worry too much I had an idea...” She smiled, they did have serious moments before but this seemed like something different than before. It was their personal lives and how their masks were beginning to affect them. Chat’s ears perked up.

“Yeah?”

 

“I was thinking that if either of us has a bad dream we could contact each other and… maybe talk about it? Or just be there? Because I’ve actually slept really well since we talked and I want to be there for you like you are for me.” She didn’t get why her face was warm, this was Chat and this was serious. Chat’s eyes were wide and his ears were sticking up straight.

“You-you mean we can have each other's cell numbers?” He said calmly but she could sense his excitement. She smirked at him crossing her arms.

“No, I’m not giving you my cell phone number, but I found an app we can use that's like texting and we will have usernames and you can make phone calls too. I can send it to you from my yo-yo and when you get home you can put it into your phone and send me a message so we know it works.” Chat looked shocked that she was really going to give him a way to contact her outside the suit.

“But!” She said interrupting his racing thoughts.

“This is not something we should do during the day so no cat memes, we don't want people close to us asking who we're texting. You know how I feel about our identities, this is a way for us to be there for each other….” She trailed off feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“I promise I will be completely respectful of this My lady,” He took her hand to her surprise and kissed it. 

“Only cat memes at night I got it!” he said with his signature smile then ran off as she called.

“CHAT!” To which he responded by turning around and waving and running off onto their patrol route. Marinette rolled her eyes and sent him the information then threw her yo-yo to follow.

After an otherwise uneventful patrol, she parted ways with the silly cat and went home.

When she untransformed she checked her phone which had one message messages.

 

CN (=^ ◡ ^=): Hi! Will you please add me?

You have now added CN (=^ ◡ ^=)!

LB2015: CN (=^ ◡ ^=)? How do you even type the smile part?

CN (=^ ◡ ^=): Impawssible to reveal my lady (=

Marinette rolled her eyes and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed she saw she had another message from Chat.

CN (=^ ◡ ^=): Hey LB?

LB2015: yeah?

CN (=^ ◡ ^=): I’m glad you thought of this

LB2015: Me too

CN (=^ ◡ ^=): Sleep well, have happy dreams <3

LB2015: Thanks, Chat, I hope you have happy dreams too 

Marinette could feel her face warm up a bit. Happy dreams… That sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first 7 kudos on chapter 1 thank you! I hope you all enjoy reading it! I am having fun writing this, next chapter I will post soon!


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Marinette actually had a good dream. She didn’t remember much once she woke up but she remembered walking around the park with a boy who she knew was Chat but he wasn’t wearing a mask but somehow he was still masked somehow so she didn’t know who he was. She woke up with a feeling of contentment. She didn’t actually feel too tired at all and it was finally Friday and she was excited for the weekend to come.  
When she got to class, on time, she sat down next to Alya who was on her phone as per usual. 

“Hey, Alya!” 

“Hey girl!” 

“We should do something this weekend!” Marinette told her friend.

“Yeah! We could see a movie or something!” Alya responded then turned to the boys sitting in front of them.  
“Hey Nino, Adrien, do you want to come see a movie and hang out this weekend?” Marinette instantly felt her face go red, movies and hanging out with Adrien?! 

“Sure!” Nino responded enthusiastically.

“I actually think I can this time!” Adrien said with a huge smile looking at his phone which they assumed was his schedule.

“I have a photo shoot all morning but then after 2:00!” She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Adrien smile so much before. Marinette smiled and felt so happy and content, both for herself but also for Adrien and that he was able to join for once. 

“I’ll see what good movies are in and the times and make a group chat!” Alya said instantly going to her phone. Marinette took a deep breath so she wouldn’t stutter in front of Adrien. 

“After the movie, you all can come over to my house for food and video games,” Marinette said calmly.

“That sounds like fun!” Adrien said with a smile. 

“G-great!” Marinette said then felt a nudge on her side. Alya raised an eyebrow at her and said,

“That sounds fun! Adrien, you HAVE to try Marinette’s family’s cooking and also the cupcakes she makes are THE best!” 

“Really? I can’t wait!” They all looked at their pure cinnamon bun friend who was bubbling with excitement. 

As the day went on everyone slowly got antsier, it was Friday and also it was springtime and it was a beautiful day. Once school let out the four friends decided they would see the new Marvel movie that recently came out. After they parted ways, Marinette walked home contently excited about the weekend to come and the fun she would have with her friends and hopefully improve her interactions with Adrien. As she walked she thought about why she acted the way she did around him and realized she was putting him on a pedestal. Although the reasons she liked him were pure and they had nothing to do with him being a model or his father she still placed him there. After talking with him the past two days she started to be better about it and realized she wants to be a better friend to him more than anything. She rounded the corner to her house when she heard,

“Lights out for you!” and it suddenly was dark as night, even though it was still midday. Marinette felt Tikki in her purse nudge her, she could tell it was an akuma. She ran to the nearest ally way and checked her surroundings before opening up her purse and calling out,

“Spots on!”  
After her transformation ended she used her yo-yo to get to higher ground to see where the akuma was coming from. As she stood on the roofs of Paris she saw a few streets over a figure that was bigger than a regular person and giving off a bluish glow. As she swung closer she tried observing what his purpose was as she messaged Chat on her yo-yo there was an akuma.  
As she got closer she could see sparks flying off the guy, they would have to be careful to not get electrocuted. Marinette began formulating a plan when Chat dropped down next to her. 

“Looks like my cat vision will be purrrfect for this akuma bugaboo” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Just then the akuma struck Le Grand Paris hotel and the entire hotel turned black all the lights off. Gee, I wonder who would cause an akuma to attract the hotel, Marinette thought to herself sarcastically. 

“It seems it's some sort of electric akuma, I will bet you 5 euros that Chloe had something to do with it,” Marinette said with her teeth clenched. She took a breath, it didn’t matter right now she would deal with Chole later.

“Anyways we have to be careful, let's try and get it into the Seine, hopefully, the water helps deactivate his electric powers,” she said quickly trying to solidify a plan before jumping into action.

“Sounds good My Lady lets go,” He said vaulting his way towards the akuma, as Marinette swung around the back of the building.

“Hey! Who turned out the lights!” Chat yelled at the akuma from a nearby roof.

“I am the Electrician, without me, there is no light! You will give me your miraculous if you ever want to see the light of day again!” He said pointing what looked like a screwdriver at Chat, both superheroes realized that is most likely where the akuma was. 

“What a de-light!” He said running towards the Seine on the roof.  
Marinette had gone to the end of the street by the Seine and wrapped her Yoyo around two light poles to hopefully trip the Electrician.  
The Electrician let out a yell and began to follow the direction Chat was going and pointed his screwdriver at him which released a small bolt of lightning that narrowly missed Chat. As they neared Chat began running faster as more lightning bolts followed. He was one roof away with the Electrician following closely on the ground when Marinette saw the flash of light and then no Chat. 

“CHAT!” She screamed, the Electrician turned to her and her trap. 

“Give me your Miraculous or you will get the same!” The Electrician yelled.  
She untied her yo-yo and yelled,

“Lucky Charm!” a large red polka-dot car tire fell into her arms and instantly knew what to do.  
She ran towards the akuma, her heart was pounding, she needed to get to Chat. She wrapped her yo-yo around the tire and ran towards a car to vault herself off of. She flew through the air her as the akuma raised his screwdriver at her, she fell towards him throwing the tire over him successfully trapping him, his electric pulses became useless. Her yo-yo acted as a leash as she had to figure out how to destroy it, a screwdriver doesn’t break with just a stomp. Suddenly Chat jumped down next to her.

“Chat! You’re ok!” She said relieved. 

“Sorry to shock you, My Lady, let me take care of that for you ”

“Cataclysm!” he yelled as his hand was surrounded by the dark magic.  
Marinette plucked the screwdriver from the Electrician’s hand, and gave it to him, it turned to dust and a purple butterfly flew out. She undid her yo-yo from the tire and caught the butterfly and released it back into the air.

“Miraculous ladybug!” She cried as the sun came back and the lights in the hotel returned, and a middle-aged man wearing an electricians outfit sat before them confused. 

“Did I? Was I a…” He said a bit frightened. Chat held his hand out and helped the man to his feet. 

“It’s ok sir, everything is okay and back to normal.” the man scratched his head and sighed. 

 

“Thank you, I am… I’m sorry...” Marinette felt a pang in her heart and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

“Do not apologize, sir, emotions are what make us human, it’s not your fault, Hawkmoth is the one to blame for taking advantage of our city’s people.” He gave her a small somewhat sad smile. 

“Thank you Ladybug.” She looked over at her partner worried still who was looking at her with a bit of awe. Just then both their miraculous started beeping

“Anyways, please get home safe we must be going!” She said with a last look at the man and one to Chat to say follow me.  
They flung to the roof and hid behind a chimney to talk. Chat instantly was a bit confused when suddenly Ladybug was hugging him. 

 

“Ladybug?” He said quietly returning the hug. He could feel how tense she was and buried his face in her neck.

“You’re okay? How are you okay? You got struck by lightning?” She asked still holding on tight.

“I’m okay.” He said pulling away slightly to look at her. Her eyes were still filled with worry.  
“The bolt didn’t hit me, it hit the antenna next to me and the flash blinded me for a second and I tripped.” He said sheepishly. A wave of relief spread through her heart. Her earrings beeped again, she had only a minute or two before her transformation released. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I should get going.” She said turning to go with a faint blush hidden beneath her mask when Chat grabbed her hand.

“Hey, thanks for worrying so much and also thank you for coming up with an idea to text, please let me know if you want to talk ever, it’s nice to have someone who understands.” He said ears dropping slightly. She gave him a small smile and squeezing his hand before retreating home. 

“Of course I worry kitty, don’t ever think I don’t care. Have happy dreams tonight.” She said softly and swinging away.  
His heart thumped in his chest and he murmured to himself,

“Have happy dreams too, My Lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! Spring break is coming up so I should still be posting regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around the park with Adrien was nice, she wasn’t even stuttering! They talked for a while about this and that and it was actually ok!

“Marinette, This is really fun I’m having a great time!” he said with a smile that could melt ice cream. She wanted to hold his hand but something held her back. She wanted to hold his hand but she realized she couldn’t. Marinette looked at her hand and realized a gloved one was holding it.

“Ladybug?” Chat said looking sheepish, it made Marinette’s heart pound. 

“Yes, Chat?” She asked, they were on the roof somewhere.

“When will you pick? I want to be with you but you are with him?” His ears drooping slightly.

“I-I don’t” Her voice suddenly left her, she was trying to tell him she was confused and didn’t want to hurt either of them but she couldn’t speak. He let go of her hand and began walking away but suddenly she was having trouble seeing too, her eyelids felt so heavy, she struggled to keep them open and follow him.

“Chat” She managed to say, vision slowly coming back. He looked at her with such anger in his eyes she’d never seen before.

“Why? Marinette I know you’re Ladybug.” She instantly froze, how? How did he find out? Then suddenly the sky turned dark and she could feel a rumble of thunder. 

“You don’t even care about me!”  
One second Chat was standing near her and the next there was a flash of light and he was on the ground. She fell to her knees not processing what happened. His eyes were open but un-seeing, his suit was ripped and covered in blood.

“Chat…” she whispered.

“Chat! CHAT!”

Marinette’s body felt heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her clock, 5:14 am. She slowly felt her heartbeat slow down and tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep, but every time she did she saw Chat’s unseeing eyes and remembering his un-beating heart. With the mix of exhaustion and that dream, a tear fell out the side of her eye onto the pillow. After laying down for a while trying to fall back asleep she looked at her clock, only ten minutes passing. The sky outside was slightly lit, the sun would be rising soon. She quietly grabbed one of her blankets and went through the trapdoor to the roof. Maybe the sunrise would help. She wrapped herself up in it and sat on her pink and white striped chair. She reminded herself as she rubbed her tired eyes that it was all a dream, Chat was okay. She thought about sending him a message but she wasn’t sure what to say, which kinda defeated the purpose of the app thing but she was too tired. The thing about her dreams was she only remembered bits and pieces but she almost always remembered the parts that woke her up, and those were the worst. She curled her legs up on the reclining chair and slowly watched the sunrise. It was a beautiful spring morning and a beautiful sunrise. She laid there for a while without thinking.

Adrien’s eyes shot open, Ladybug had been surrounded by butterflies and he could only hear her screaming his name. 5:32 am, he had an hour before he needed to be awake for the spring photo shoot. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn’t, he couldn’t get the images out of his mind. 

“Again?” Plagg asked, he must have woken him somehow.

“I’m sorry for waking you up…” Adrien said defeated... Plagg knew he gave his chosen a hard time but he couldn’t not do anything to help, even though he would never admit it. 

“Don’t worry kid, let's go. Sun is about to rise and I haven’t seen it in Paris in forever. I can see it through the suit so you can go wherever.” Plagg said trying to look disinterested. Adrien yawned and thought it was nice of his kwami to try and cheer him up. 

“Alright, I’ll make sure you have some good camembert when we get back.” Plugged ears rose in response. He thought about texting Ladybug but he didn’t want to wake her up, it wasn’t a good dream but it wasn’t one that he should text at 5:30 am for.

“Plagg, transform me!” After a quick transformation, he snuck out the window and hopped a few roofs down to see where the best spot would be to see the sunrise. He spotted a balcony not too far that looked like it had a good view. As he got closer he realized there was already someone on it wrapped in a blanket. He didn’t want to disturb them but then realized it was Marinette, it took him a second to realize it was her with her hair down. What was she doing up so early for?   
He quietly approached the balcony and hopped on the rail.

“Mind if I join you mademoiselle?” he asked politely.

“Chat Noir…. I.. Uh… Sure” She said too tired to elaborate. She remembered her dream, him being furious with her and the lightning. She felt her throat close up and she tried to keep her face neutral.

“Thank you…. Perfect view for the sunrise, do you often wake up to watch it?” He asked curiously. 

“No… I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep” She said tiredly. 

“Same.” Chat said tired as well. 

“You can sit down.” She eyed the chair next to her, she recently had put a second chair for when it was nicer and Alya came over but this worked too.  
Marinette tried to focus on the horizon and the sunrise but her thoughts were muddled especially by the fact that Chat was right next to her. He had no idea he was sitting next to his “lady”, and that they both probably woke up because of their dreams. The horizon got blurry as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

“Princess, what's wrong?” Chat asked softly but suddenly turning to face her when he noticed the tears in her eyes. As two tears fell out she didn’t know what to say but,

“I’m just really tired.” She said quietly as she blinked out more tears.   
Chat still looked very concerned but didn’t want to pry. He quietly moved his chair closer to hers and put his head down facing hers, their faces a few inches apart.

“It’s ok Princess…” he said quietly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes fluttered closed from the comfort and exhaustion.

“Thank you Chat” Marinette whispered. It made him smile softly. He had never seen one of his friends so vulnerable before. He really looked at Marinette for what seemed like the first time, maybe it was the sunrise but she was really pretty. The way her hair flowed over the blanket and her bangs just brushed her eyes, the freckles on her nose and the way the sun was shining on her… It must be the tiredness and sunrise that was making Adrien’s heart beat like this because he loved Ladybug and Marinette was just a friend.

“I’m glad to share this sunrise with you...” He whispered. The sun slowly rose over the horizon and the low buildings in Paris. After a while, he looked at his baton and saw it was almost 6:30, the time he had to “wake up” for the photo shoot. He sighed and turned to tell Marinette thanks for the company but when he looked over her head was slumped on her shoulder, her eyes still shut, and he could even hear her soft breathing. He smiled at his sleeping friend and decided that probably wasn’t the most comfortable sleeping position, he opened the door to her room and realized the bed was directly under it. He slowly picked Marinette up, who was deeply asleep and still wrapped in her blanket. He slowly and carefully maneuvered his way into the small door without her hitting her head. He gently laid her down and put her comforter over her and the first blanket. Before he left he noticed on her desk further down, she had sticky notes, he scribbled something quickly and quietly and used his cat reflexes to jump back up quietly to put the note next to her. He quietly exited the room and closed the door before beginning his trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Marinette could be a tired crier like if she didn’t sleep a lot and had a lot on her mind. Spring break is over and I realized I write more at school bc I use it to procrastinate my homework. Again thank you for reading! I know this is a short chapter but I will hopefully update more soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! here is Chapter 5 more notes at the bottom!

Marinette woke up comfortably in her bed, she turned to her clock and it was 10:43. She laid there and realized she woke up at 5 for a bit because of a bad dream… and Chat was there and watched it with her? Before she could convince herself that was also a dream too she saw a sticky note next to her pillow.

I hope you wake up feeling well rested, it was a lovely sunrise and I’m very glad we could watch it together, CN (=^ ◡ ^=)” he even wrote out the cat emoji. She smiled and realized she must have fallen asleep, and Chat carried her and tucked her into her bed. That last realization made her face burn, he tucked her into bed and even wrote a note. Tikki noticed Marinette semi thrashing in her bed at this realization and floated up to her.

“Care to explain why I woke up and Chat was in your room last night?” She questioned.

“I.. umm… I woke up because of a bad dream, and I went up to the roof and I was watching the sunrise and Chat came by because apparently he woke up too and we watched it together and I guess I fell asleep and he carried me back to my bed…” She said rushed. Tikki gave her a smile.

“How romantic!” Marinette felt her face burn. She didn’t need to worry about feelings like that right now.  
She checked her phone and saw two texts from Alya and a notification from Chat.

Alya: we still good for the movies today? [delivered at 10:30]  
Alya: girlllll get uppp [delivered at 10:41]

Then she checked the message from Chat

CN: Good Morning Bugaboo, I hope you slept okay last night, I got to watch the sunrise today which was a first, I just wish I had gotten up on my own you know? [delivered at 6:35]

Her heart fluttered and yet felt heavy, she hoped he was going to be okay for the day, sometimes the dreams can really stick with you.

LB: Good Morning Kitty, it’s nice to watch the sunrise, I too woke up for a bit too, but somehow managed to fall back asleep, which I hope you are doing now or have time to later, just a little catnap can help! :)

She then responded to Alya’s message,

Marinette: we’re still good for the movies, sorry I just woke up, I woke up at like 5 and watched the sunrise and went back to sleep

Alya: jeez what made you want to wake up at 5 to watch the sunrise????

Marinette: idk, but it was pretty

Marinette felt bad having to lie to her best friend but what was she going to say? Oh, I woke up at 5 because I occasionally have terrible nightmares because I’m Ladybug.

Alya: you know I’m here for you? If something is on your mind and you’re losing sleep I got you <3

Marinette: Thanks Alya <3 <3 I’m fine don’t worry!

Alya: whatever you say girl… anyways do you know what you’re going to wear today for the movie? With Adrien!

Marinette had forgotten about the movie! What was she going to wear? Was it nice enough for a dress?  
After a few minutes, her phone got another message  
Alya: You forgot didn’t you? XD  
Alya: since you’re probably freaking out why don’t I come over around 1:00, that gives you a full hour to freak out and not know what to wear for an extra hour or so XD

Marinette: you know me too well <3  
.  
.  
.  
CN: Did you just make a pun!?  
____________________

“Thank you! I need your help!” Marinette said grabbing Alya’s hand and dragging her upstairs with her. Her room wasn’t as disastrous as Alya thought it would be, she thought Marinette would have thrown all of her clothes out of her closet by this point, but it was only about 4 outfits this time with various alternatives for some.

“Wow, I’m impressed, this is minimal freaking out right now. What happened?” Alya said approvingly, to which Marinette balled up the dress in her hands and threw it at her.

“I don’t know, I was talking to him the other day and he was worried about his friend and I don’t know something hit me that I’ve been really placing him on a pedestal? I know everything I like about him is genuine but it’s pathetic I couldn’t get a sentence out around him because I thought he was too good or something? I’m still freaking out, I’m not that calm yet” Marinette sighed and sat down on the chaise to which Alya followed.

“Good for you honestly, I was wondering when you would realize you couldn’t be in a relationship if you couldn’t talk to him. I think this is really good for you girl, now you can focus on being fully you and not worrying about what he thinks because even though I love the cinnamon roll if he doesn’t like you for you it's not worth it because you are one amazing person Marinette.” Marinette instantly hugged her best friend.

“Thanks, Alya, you’re not too bad yourself and hopefully Nino gets out of his music for two seconds to finally do something about it.” Alya pulled back from the hug and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

“Don’t we need to be figuring out an outfit for you?” Marinette suddenly remembered she only had two hours to figure out what to wear and mentally calm herself.

“Okay, so it’s kinda warm out, right? But kinda chilly? So I have 4 outfits that might work? I have a sundress with a cardigan, the high waisted jeans with my cute soft pink top, a skirt with a sweater which might be too hot but I’m not sure? And regular jeans and a plain t-shirt.” Marinette said while putting the outfits back together. Alya contemplated all the looks.

“High waisted pants with the cute shirt, it's casual and sensible for the weather but also makes you look cute as fuck.” Alya pointed out while picking up the outfit and handing it to her friend.

“I thought you were the fashionista here?” Alya added. To which Marinette responded,

“I am, I just need a little help when I freak out.” She said flipping the pants over her shoulder.

“Okay, girl whatever, you should clean this up because the guys are coming back here… also, you might want to do something about that.” Alya pointed to Marinette’s small Adrien shrine and computer background. Marinette let out a small squeak and ran to take down the pictures. As she took them down she realized she should keep them down, these photos she could tell he wasn’t genuinely smiling in and she didn’t want to like the fake Adrien. She changed her computer background to be the copy of the class photo they took for Juleka, he was next to her with a real smile which made her stomach fill with butterflies.

“Thanks for the help Alya,” Marinette called over to her friend who was laying over the discarded clothing on her phone.

“Anytime!” she said while continuing scrolling then suddenly shot up.

“Oh! Check out this fantastic photo someone submitted!” Marinette put the last of the photos into her desk and walked over to her friend who held out her phone. It was a stunning picture of the sunrise this morning with the silhouette of Chat Noir on a railing. Marinette's heart leaped into her throat, it truly was a stunning picture.

“Wow, that’s a fantastic picture, who took it?” Marinette tried to sound enthusiastic without being too worried.

“Just some rando who was walking outside and got a shot of it, people submit videos and photos all the time but I don’t always post them but this one is actually golden!” Alya said while furiously typing on her phone to post the picture. Marinette thought of the note he left her which remained on her bed. They still had about a little while until they had to leave to meet the guys at the movie theater so Marinette took her phone out to respond to Chat’s last text to Ladybug about a pun.

LB: Perhaps I did…. Are you okay though kitty?

Marinette waited a few minutes and checked the Ladyblog to look at the picture again. It really was a stunning photo to be taken on a phone camera. Marinette saved it to her photos as a notification popped up.

CN: My Lady if only you could see my face right now, I am trying not to smile like a crazy person bc the people around me would look at me funny

CN: but also in answer to your question yes I am ok, just another dream you know?

Marinette was trying to think how they could help each other more.

LB: yeah I know what you mean…. I had one last night too

CN: I was going to ask why you didn’t message me but I also realized I didn’t message you bc I didn’t want to disturb you if you were sleeping /ᐠ｡‸｡ᐟ\

LB: lol yeah, I didn’t want to bother you either at in the middle of the night

“Who are you texting with that look on your face?” Alya said interrupting her thoughts. Shit, crap, um who was she texting?

“No one! I was just texting Rose, you know how cute she is how could my face not look like my face?” Marinette responded quickly reminding herself she now has to send Rose a message just in case.

She saw a notification from Chat but decided to respond later if she got the chance, she didn’t want Alya to get more suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have read this so far and decided to keep up thank you so much! I know it has been a while, I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go but I have a few more chapters already written so I'm going to try and post them over the next few weeks! I have only ever written one other fanfiction and I don't consider myself the best writer this is something I do for fun, my editor is just Grammarly so I know I have mistakes. To everyone who reads thank you so much!! every time I get a follower or someone likes my story it makes me smile! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Chanukah!


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the movies Nino waiting outside with his headphones on. It was actually a nice day out but the slight chill made the group feel less guilty about staying inside to watch a movie.

“Hey, ladies how’s it going?” Nino asked while putting his headphones around his neck.

“Good, is Adrien almost-”

“I’m here!” Adrien said from behind the two girls, cutting Alya off mid-sentence.

“Sweet let's get the tickets!” Alya said leading the way. Adrien turned to Marinette to her surprise.

“How are you today?” his smile was soft and sweet just like him, Marinette thought.

“I-I’m doing well thanks, how did your photo shoot go this morning?” She asked as they walked into the theater, the smell of popcorn filling their noses.

“It went well, super early though,” he slumped to emphasizes.

“Talk about early, this girl was up at 5 am for some unknown reason!” Alya said nudging Marinette as they got into the line. Marinette’s face flushed a bit remembering this morning.

“Wow! That’s so early! Did you at least see the sunrise?” He asked with a grin making her face heat up more. Both Marinette and Adrien thinking ‘if only they knew”

“Yeah for a bit then I fell back asleep for a while.”

“ALSO! Did you all see the amazing picture someone submitted to the Ladyblog? It was of Chat Noir during the sunrise!” Alya said excitedly then suddenly turned to her friend.

“Wait, you didn’t happen to see Chat Noir while you were watching the sunrise did you?” Alya grabbed her friends arm staring intensely at her. With the focus on Marinette, no one realized Adrien’s eyes widen in shock.

“I don’t think I did… I mean I thought I saw something move on one of the buildings but I was just tired so who knows.” Marinette responded, her heart beating faster and trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

“That’s still really cool Marinette! Oh, it looks like we’re next” Adrien said walking up to the booth.

“Two tickets for Thor: Ragnarok please.” He said exchanging the money with the cashier.

“Thank you!” He said to the cashier, then turned to Marinette and gave her one of the tickets.

“And here you go!” He smiled. Marinette looked at him slightly stunned.

“What- I- you don’t have to!” She said pushing the ticket towards him.

“Hey move along slow pokes you’re holding up the line!” Alya said nudging her friends out of the way with a smile.

“Too late already bought it! And anyway we’re all going back to your place later it’s the least I could do.” Marinette was shocked and had no idea how to react, her crush just bought her tickets for the movies! She told herself mentally to play it cool despite the frantic beating of her heart.

“Fine but I’m buying the popcorn!” she said taking the ticket and walking towards the concessions with determination.  
“Fine with me!” Adrien responded with a smile following his friend.  
________________________________

Adrien hoped that he wasn’t too obvious, he just wanted to help his friend out. She looked so sad this morning he just wanted to do something as Adrien as well.

“One large popcorn and two water bottles, please,” she asked politely.

How had he never really hang out with Marinette that much before? They had hung out a few times but it she wouldn’t talk much and when she did she would stutter, he felt bad for intimidating her somehow. Recently, however, he felt she was overcoming it and that was so special to him.

“I see you dude,” Nino said pulling Adrien out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“It took you long enough to finally make a move” He eyed Marinette who was putting butter on the popcorn. Oh, he thought he liked her, Adrien thought.

“Nah we’re just friends, she seemed down or something and I wanted to help that’s all,” Adrien told his best friend.

“Anyways when are you making a move on Alya? You’ve been waiting on the sidelines forever.” Adrien teased as Marinette walked over.

“Shut up man,” Nino said giving Adrien a playful shove.

As they walked into the theater they found some good seats right in the middle. Marinette sat in between Alya and Adrien so she could share the popcorn. Before the previews started Marinette suddenly turned to him.

“I forgot to ask, how is your friend doing? The one you were worried about the other day, are they doing better?”

Marinette asked with eyes full of concern. It took Adrien a second to realize what she was talking about and was surprised she remembered. He had been lost in thought about Ladybug and the dreams when Marinette asked the other day. Now they could talk to each other things were getting a bit better he hoped, minus what dream his Lady had the previous night.

“They’re doing better, yeah. Thanks for remembering that’s really cool of you” Adrien told her, in the dark, he did see her cheeks reddin slightly.  
“That’s what friends do.” She said as the first preview began. Wow, Adrien thought, if he hadn’t fallen for Ladybug….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I am aware that Thor has been out for a while but for the purpose of this story they are seeing it.  
> I had a comment from fanfic.net about whether or not Marvel and DC are even in the Ladybug universe but this is fanfiction and why the heck not
> 
> One of the reasons I love this show is because she is a superhero designer, everything I want to be, and I am a senior studying design in college and I am actually in Paris this whole month! So hopefully the scenery and designing inspire me to write a little more when I have downtime!
> 
> Additional thing thats funny af. I was cooking dinner for some of my roommates in-between writing the future chapters and one of the girls came in with groceries and they were eating cheese and she goes yeah its camembert.


	7. Chapter 7

“That was so funny!” Nino said as they walked out of the movie.

“How come he’s the ‘God of Thunder’ but he was being electrocuted half the time?” Marinette commented raising an eyebrow at Nino to which Adrien laughed.  
They discussed the movie on the metro ride home until Alya interrupted the conversation.

“Oh! Speaking of lighting, did you guys see the Akuma yesterday?” Marinette’s heart stopped in her chest, it wasn’t that the Akuma was bad it was just when she didn’t see Chat…

“Yeah I did, it didn’t look like it was too hard for Ladybug and Chat Noir to beat,” Adrien said vaguely. They got off the metro and began the walk towards Marinette’s house.

“Did you see when Chat got knocked down though, dude? You gotta hear Alya’s recording man, you hear this loud BOOM then Ladybug’s voice…” Nino trailed off and shivered.

“Her voice?” Adrien asked confused turning to Alya who looked a bit troubled at what she caught on camera.

“From my perspective you see the lightning hit near Chat and him fall but I guess for Ladybug it looked like it hit him,” Alya told him.

“Yeah, dude just hearing it on a recording gave me goosebumps” Nino added.  
Adrien’s stomach dropped, his ears had been ringing at the time from the thunder and lightning being so close. 

“Yeah, I’ve never heard either of them sound like that but he was okay, he was there at the end of the Akuma to destroy it so they at least seemed okay,” Alya added turning towards her friends noticing Marinette had been looking down and had been awful quiet.

“Hey, Mari? You good?” Alya asked cautiously but lighthearted. Marinette snapped up, she had been thinking about the incidents from both yesterday and early this morning. Adrien looked over to her as well, seeming a bit out of it too.

“I-um... Yeah, I was just thinking that it was probably a really scary moment for Ladybug, thinking her partner was hurt so much…” Marinette trailed off. Adrien thought to himself it was no wonder Ladybug didn’t sleep well last night and maybe he should send her a message.

“Yeah, but they are the heroes of Paris! They can handle anything!” Nino said trying to lighten the mood, which unfortunately had the opposite effect. To most of their surprise, it was Adrien's voice that spoke up.

“You do realize they are just kids like us? Just because they have superpowers doesn’t mean they can’t be scared or anything,” he wasn’t mad at Nino’s assumptions it was just so much pressure sometimes and they were still pretty young. The other three stopped for a second a bit shocked.

“I completely agree Adrien, it seems like so much pressure on them… I don’t know how they do it if they really are our age” Marinette said confidently looking into Adrien’s eyes, to be honest, she didn’t know how she even did it. Adrien looked surprised and for a second they just stared at each other in a weird limbo until Alya cleared her throat.

“Well, I’m confused where this conversation just went but I feel that and I’m sure Nino does too.” She said as they finally reached Marinette’s house.

“Adrien. Are you ready to have your life changed forever?” Alya paused looking intently into Adrien’s eyes confusing them all.

“I uh yes?” He said suddenly a bit nervous. What was she talking about?

“Time to try Marinette’s cupcakes!” She yelled grabbing his arm and shoving him into the bakery. Marinette was thankful for her friend’s ability to break the tension. As they walked into the bakery Marinette’s mom was at the cash register.

“Hello! How was the movie?” She asked the group.

“It was AWESOME!” Nino said excitedly to which her mother smiled.

“I’m glad! How’s about you all go on upstairs and I can bring some of the extra pastries we have today in a few minutes.” She said already pulling out some onto a tray.

"Could you put some of Marinette's cupcakes on there? Adrien hasn't had one before." Alya asked.

"Oh really! Absolutely!" Sabine Said smiling at her daughter.

“Sounds good maman! Thank you!” Marinette called as she started her way to the rest of the house.  
Once they got upstairs Marinette set up the gaming console.

“Who’s ready to get their butt kicked in Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” She said holding up two controllers.

“I will take that!” Adrien said plucking the controller from her hand. Marinette was flustered for a second but then took the challenge.

“Bring it Agreste,” She said looking him in the eye. Alya snorted in the background and whispered to Nino,

“I didn’t know this is how nerds flirted” to which Nino snickered.  
After the first game, Adrien put up a fight but it was still Marinette that kicked his butt.

“I’ve got pastries!” Marinette’s mother called as she walked into the living room, to which she got a chorus of thank you's as a response.

“Let Tom and I know if you all need anything we will be downstairs for a little longer. Enjoy the cupcake Adrien,” She told the group as she went back to the bakery. They each grabbed something from the plate and for once were all silent. For a few seconds that is, until they heard Alya’s phone snapping pictures. They looked over at her, phone pointed towards Adrien who looked like a puppy eating peanut butter for its first time. His eyes were wide and completely zoned out as he enjoyed the baked good. They all began to laugh pulling Adrien out of his trance looking very confused.

“What?” He asked innocently, to which Nino put a hand on his shoulder and said,

“Dude, now you know... Marinette's cupcakes" He gestured to her.  
Adrien looked at his cupcake and then to her.

"You're amazing," he said breathlessly. To which Marinette's face instantly turned red.

"W-what you've never had a cupcake," She said looking at the pastry in her hands hoping he couldn't see how red her face was.

Adrien smiled a bit and laughed.  
“Not recently? Not really something allowed for a ‘models diet’” He said a bit sheepishly. Marinette’s looked back up at him. It was unfair he wasn’t allowed sweets like that normally, he was still a young and guys need a lot of food.

“Well, whenever you want one or any other baked good, you should come here, it is a bakery and we can’t sell day-old pastries so I could keep some for you if you want?” Marinette said looking at Adrien. He was taken aback by the mix of kindness and determination Marinette had to get him sweets but it was just like her, to be kind and sweet.

“I might take you up on that” He smiled then taking another bite and melting onto the floor.

“It’s so good! How do you not weigh a thousand pounds Marinette? How do you not eat these every second of every day?” He asked more dramatic than any of them had seen him before, to which they all began laughing. Marinette’s face heat up again.

“See I told you her family’s baking was the best!” Alya said regaining her composure.

“Wow, your family must make a lot of dough,” Adrien said looking at Marinette with a familiar smile that she couldn’t quite place. Her smile instantly disappeared, she sighed and said

“That was a terrible pun. I knead you to leave.” Marinette said trying to keep her serious face. Adrien looked terrified for a few seconds, he didn’t know what to do was she really offended by his jokes? Marinette kept her poker face until she realized he didn’t get the joke.

“Knead. Like kneading bread?” She said beginning to giggle at his expression changing from terrified to realization to pure joy and laughter. They all began laughing at Adrien again.

“I didn’t know you liked puns Marinette.” Adrien wiped a tear from his eye from the laughter.

"I don't! I just... happened to make one. This ONE time!" She said with her hands on her head.

“This is actually terrible you two are the worst,” Alya said flicking crumbs at the two of them.

“Hey, it wasn’t a crummy joke!” Adrien said with a grin that gave Marinette another odd sense of dejavu.  
_____________________________________  
After many puns and many rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III, they decided to call it a day. When this was decided Adrien looked like a little kid that was told it was time for bed.

“Don’t look so sad Adrien we can do this again soon!” Marinette giggled. If you told her over a week ago that she would be able to joke with Adrien like she could with Alya and Nino she would have had a heart attack and exploded. Now it seemed silly that she couldn’t talk to him, he was so much more childish than she had ever imagined. There was something about him that was so familiar to her but the feeling was never strong enough that she thought too much about it.

“Thank you so much for having us Marinette!” Adrien said with a pure smile. He didn’t think he had ever had so much fun before. They weren’t even doing some expensive activity! They just sat around playing video games and joking around! Adrien wondered if Chloe had ever thought of that before? When she wanted to hang out with him they always had to go shopping or do something fancy or expensive. He wondered if this was like Ladybug’s life, did she hang-out with her friends like this? Alya’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts,

“We have GOT to do this again next weekend!” they walked towards the door downstairs and paused to say goodbyes.

Nino gave Marinette a fist bump followed by Alya who gave her a hug and a wink followed by Adrien.  
In the .3 seconds that Adrien was in front of Marinette she thought should I hug him? Fist bump? Nod? But Adrien had decided for her and was already going for a hug.  
It was quick one like Alya’s but it felt just as familiar, her head coming up to right under his chin and the way he hugged her felt so normal that when he pulled away she only had a light blush across her cheeks. As he pulled away she immediately missed the warmth of his hug.

“Thank you so much again I had a great day,” Adrien said smiling as they walked downstairs. Marinette managed to get her words together before they left.

“I-I’m glad you had fun I’ll see you later!” She couldn’t be too upset with her little fumble of words he took her off guard!  
After they left she cleaned up a bit and went upstairs with a soft smile on her face. She hadn’t felt so normal in so long, just like it was before she was a superhero. It wasn’t that she didn’t love being Ladybug, but sometimes the lying to her friends and parents was just too much. To have a day where she was just a normal teenager was welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my second fanfiction but my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. This is something for fun I don't have a proofreader or anything other than Grammarly and google docs and I am completely fine with that. I am in college majoring in design actually which is one of the reasons I love this show and the fanfiction (shout out to that one fanfic where Marinette is on project runway fantastic story i think its called Chasing the C/h/at Walk) So I may not update at a regular pace but posting the story is my way to get myself to actually finish it. Either way I hope you enjoy the story! I have quite a bit written out already so there is more to come!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
